momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mocha21
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Momoiro Clover Z Wiki talk:Community Portal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xrpqt (talk) 22:46, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sory for making the info boxes and stuff so bad. I'm not particularly good at that part of things. Thank you for changing things and making contributions. What i do have is templates for member, group, album and single pages. Feel free to change, alter anything that can make things better around this wiki ^_^ Things don’t move very fast on this wiki, I don’t really mind what you want to add as long as its not offensive and is the right person. I do want to thank you for what you have done because when it comes to wiki’s I know how to add info, video, the basic text box I had on most pages. its fine that you change the info boxes. My opinion is that if you have any idea or want to change anything, just go ahead and change it. I’m not sure what to change the other info boxes to because all the logos for each of the major group are mostly pink and I don’t think they have group colours for 3b Junior. Maybe Team Syachihoko in yellow because it seems to be their main colour. Wiki Hi there, I've been using this Wiki for a while now for information and I have noticed for a while this Wiki could use a variety of clean ups including grammatical, templates, and informational. I understand it can be difficult because the Japanese mix-in, but I'm here to help! XBoltBladerX (talk) 07:07, August 9, 2014 (UTC) You plan on enabling a chat soon? It could make things easier to discuss somethings to change on the Wiki! XBoltBladerX (talk) 00:53, August 11, 2014 (UTC) New Group? Stardust uploaded a new video of I group I have never seen. In the description I kept seeing "Kagojo"...Kagojo4S reboot? Could you translate this and see what it says? http://kagajo.com/%E9%9F%B3%E6%A5%BD%E9%83%A8/ XBoltBladerX (talk) 10:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcoming. Sorry for the late response. I only know about Momoclo, so I can only help there. Could you add the music video of "Otome Sensou?" Thanks, 222.3.205.144 14:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Otome Senso MV here is the link to the video below is the URL of the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-72Lje6nwg0 Hii Hi let's go on chat and talk about random stuff XD lolweirdness Ok do you ever notice it seems like Nao Sakura and Hirono Suzuki like never smile and seem upset most of the time xD XBoltBladerX (talk) 02:03, October 20, 2014 (UTC) OH! No woneder I thought something was wrong. I will make the changes. ---- 74.73.146.189 Derp Yeah it's her eyes that got me lol and as for Nao, i just got that idea from these two concerts but she was just probably burnt out tired XD XBoltBladerX (talk) 11:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) New Group?!?! So Stardust posted this http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1VbjHeTwP3I anddd it had these two new girls. The group is callsd S★Spicy (reminds me of C°-ute lol). I heard Ebisu so maybe they are debuting at an Ebichu concert? I think I heard one on the right say her name was Kirito? XBoltBladerX (talk) 13:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC) mocha! MOCHA! Get yo momonofufu self over here! Spotlight Request Hello. Momoiro Clover Z Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:24, November 26, 2014 (UTC)